User blog:Renlor/New Templates and page formatting
If there is anything that you would like changed with any of the templates make a request in the comments section. Also I am working on navigation panes for each of the mods. The Mo creature, Thoumcraft and the Mods navigation templates are incomplete, but usable. If you could add it to the bottom of the respective pages as you edit them that would be great. Notice in this post several of the templates have bugs please use them wherever possible even if it temperarily causes problems and I will work to fix the bugs as soon as possible. For any problems you experience please leave me a message describing the issue and a link to a page that displays the problem so I can fix it quickly thanks. List of Templates Infromation Templates These templates go at the very top of the page the listed order is the order of precedence. If I have a page that is incomplete and should be merged the Merge Template goes first then the Incomplete Template. - Marks an article for deletion as it contains little useful information and as such makes more work for the wiki team. Using this encourages users to expand the page, hopefully to the point where it becomes less work for us to finish it than start a new page. - use at the top of two pages to suggest a merge please provide a link to the other page(s) in the info section of the Template. - place at the top of any disorganized articles you find. - use this to post notices about pages such as to say that a item is not currently included in yogbox or might be removed. - Place this on any page that is missing information, pictures, ect... Formatting Templates To add a "fancy" quote use: Both of these templates now appear and work as they should. If you find that you can not change the size of the image please leave me a message and I will fix it asap. - use on mob pages to display the creature summary, stats drops and an image, at the top right of pages. Please replace all current formatting with this template. Example: '''See Template:Mob/doc for the description and usage. - use this template to display an item summary, stats, uses, image, at the top right of pages. Please replace all current formatting with this template. '''Example: see Template:Item/doc for an example and explanation. Navigation Templates - Creates a sorted list of links to all of the items creatures blocks in Thaumcraft. - Place at the bottom of all pages relating to Thaumcraft. I do not provide an example here as this template is extremely large and is currently not collapsing properly. - Creates a sorted list of links to all of the creatures and items in the Mo' Creatures Mod. - Place at the bottom of all pages relating to the Mo' Creatures Mod. I do not provide an example here as this template is large and is currently not collapsing properly. - Creates a sorted list of links to all mod pages. - This should be the last thing on all of the mod pages after the link template for all of the pages relating to that mod. I do not provide an example here as this template is not collapsing properly so it takes up a good amount of space. Will be adding more navigation templates once these ones are up to par. Grouping Templates Use these to group pages to their respective mods. These templates will automatically place the page in the mod's group. Place at the very top of the page below any Information Templates. In some cases you may have to use source view mode to do this as some items in the visual mode may interfere. Category:Blog posts